


temporary love

by malecflowers



Series: Philkas week [3]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, and lukas is less angsty, i didnt proofread this at all so if there are any mistakes let me know, idk what to tag okau, in fact he pretty okay with being gay, philip is basically a prostitute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecflowers/pseuds/malecflowers
Summary: Philip never gets taken away from his mom. He ‘works’ in a club, trying to pick up men who are willing to pay him in exchange for sexual favors. One day a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes shows up and changes everything.philkas week day 3 - alternate universe(there may be a second part of this in the next couple days, i haven't decided yet)





	

Philip woke up to the sound of his front door slamming shut. He'd slept on the couch again since his mother decided to bring home another new man last night. They only had one bed in the apartment and Philip never managed to make enough money to afford even a new mattress. Of course, Philip barely made enough to afford to pay the bills most nights, so they often had to go without food for longer than they should. And his mother didn't work, she was too high to even make dinner most nights, and Philip was too young to get a real job. One day a friend of his at school joked about how he should become a stripper because he'd heard they make great money. Philip knew his friend wasn't being serious when he said it, but it didn't matter because Philip knew it was the only way he was going to be able to make the money he needed to support himself and his strung out mother.  
So he found a gay club that ignored the fact that Philip was obviously not twenty one a decided that it would be where he worked. And by work he means walking around in tight clothes, trying to find someone willing to pay for a handjob.  
At first he shied away from it, unable to even look when he did it for the first time. Afterwards he threw up, right in front of the guy. But the guy didn't get mad, he just gave Philip an extra twenty and told him to go home for the night. Philip didn't listen. He gave three more handjobs that night and walked home at 3 am with a wad of cash in his pocket, feeling even worse than he did the first time he found his mother after she'd overdosed. 

After a while Philip got more comfortable with what he did, telling himself it's what he had to do to get by and that he'd stop doing it as soon as he was old enough to get a real job. It was like the men in the club could tell Philip was getting more comfortable with everything, because pretty soon they started asking for more than just handjobs. Philip usually complied with their requests, but he always drew the line at sex. He refused to lose his virginity to some stranger in a dingy club bathroom.  
And that's how Philip lived for a while. He offered sexual favours in exchange for money in the back of a club and then he went home and supported his drug addicted mother, while still somehow finding time to go to school and keep his grade semi decent. No one ever questioned Philip's age, even though he was clearly not legal yet, and Philip tried not to think about it too much.  
But everything changed one day when a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked into the club and took a liking to Philip.

 

Lukas was nervous. He'd never been to a club before, let alone a gay one, but he'd been questioning himself lately and it's hard to explore the idea of being gay when you live in the middle of nowhere and there are like three hot guys in the entire school. So he came to the city and went to the first gay club he could find.  
When he was inside the club it was a little overwhelming at first. There were a lot of people and the music was really loud. Lukas was still shaking slightly from how nervous he was, so he made his was over to the bar and ordered a beer to try and calm his nerves. While he sat on his stool sipping his beer he noticed a boy dancing who looked like he was probably around his age. He was wearing tight black jeans and a light blue shirt that was so tight on him that Lukas suspected it was probably a couple sizes too small, and he looked really good. He had his arms above his head, eyes closed, his hips swaying to the beat of the song playing, and he was covered in the glitter that seemed to be falling from the ceiling of the club.  
Lukas could see several older looking men who were eyeing up the boy, so he finished his beer quickly and made his way over to him. The boy looked at him as he approached, and when Lukas was close enough the boys arms dropped down and wrapped around Lukas's neck. "Aren't you a bit young to be here?" they boy asked, his eyes travelling down Lukas's body in a way that made him blush. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."  
The boy just laughed and pulled himself closer to Lukas's body, leaning up so his mouth was close to Lukas's ear, "wanna go into the backroom?" Lukas was confused, he'd only just started dancing and the boy was already offering sex? He shook his head and the boy pulled away slightly, eyeing Lukas up one more time before he started to walk away.  
Lukas grabbed his arm before he got far, pulling him back, "where are you going?" The boy rolled his eyes and pulled his arm out of Lukas's grasp. "Look dude, you're cute and all, but I'm trying to work here. So if you just want someone to dance with I suggest to you find someone else." Work? Lukas was even more confused than he had been before but he couldn't stand the thought of those gross older men putting their hands on the boy, so he pulled out his wallet. "I'll give you twenty bucks if you stay here and dance with me for a few songs?" he offered. The boy moved closer to him again, holding his hand out, "thirty and you get two songs, but then I really need to go back to working."  
Lukas nodded and handed him the money before putting his wallet away and holding his hand out to the boy, "I'm Lukas. What's your name?" The boy took his hand and pulled their bodies close together again, moving in time with the music before he responded, "Philip."

 

Philip was shocked by how determined this boy was to keep him near. And he had to admit, Lukas was quite attractive, so he decided to indulge him and stay for a couple songs.  
Once the second song ended he found that he didn't really want to leave, but he knew he had to. The rent was due soon and Philip was still two hundred dollars short. So he started to pull away from Lukas, but the taller boy just didn't seem happy to let Philip go. "I know where you're going and what you're going to do and it's not right," Lukas spoke quickly, trying to keep Philip's attention fixed on him instead of scanning the room for someone to blow. Philip just shrugged his comment off. What did this random guy know about right and wrong? He was doing what needed to be done. But what needed to be done wasn't always the right thing to do. "I can't stand here with you all night Lukas, I need money. I have to go" he said, his voice apprehensive as he gestured to one of the sleezy looking men that had been eyeing him up the entire night. Lukas shook his head stubbornly, "No. How much to make you stay?"  
Philip scoffed, "You couldn't afford it. Plus it doesn't matter, I'm just going to come right back here tomorrow night. I have bills to pay." But Lukas wouldn't let it go. He just opened his wallet and pulled out a wad of twenties. "How much would you usually make in a night?" He shrugged and thought about it for a moment, "Two, maybe three hundred if it's a good night." He was going to ask why, but he didn't get a chance before Lukas was shoving some of his cash into his hand, "That's three hundred, now please let me take you home or something. And yes, I know you'll be back tomorrow, but you deserve a night off from this 'work'."  
Sighing, Philip gave in and let Lukas drag him out of the club. Once they'd gotten a couple blocks away they stopped and Philip turned to face Lukas, "I can't go home, not yet. And when I do go I can't take you with me. My mom's boyfriend would flip out and I don't feel like being hit tonight."  
Lukas paused for a moment before nodding. He pulled Philip over to a dirt bike that was chained to a pipe in an alleyway nearby. "I didn't bring my spare helmet, but you can use mine if it makes you feel better." He said, offering his helmet to Philip, who took it and looked at the bike, unsure. Blowing strangers in the back of a club was one thing, but climbing on the back of a dirt bike with a complete stranger was something else entirely, and it didn't seem smart. But this boy seemed harmless, and he had just given Philip three hundred and thirty dollars so that he wouldn't have to spend the night with sleazy strangers. By the time he finally made the decision to go with him Lukas was already on the bike and starting it up.  
Philip put on the helmet and climbed onto the back of the bike. He was kind of nervous, but he would never admit it. He'd never even been in a car before, they'd never been able to afford one, let alone a motorcycle. Not that you could even call this thing motorcycle, it was a dirt bike, and an old one by the look of it. But Philip pushed his nerves aside and settled on the back of the bike. He braced his knees against Lukas's thighs and placed his hands on Lukas's sides. "You're going to have to hold on tighter than that," Lukas said, reaching down and pulling Philip's around so they were wrapped around his waist, his hands resting against Lukas's sternum.  
Lukas moved his hands back to the handlebars and drove off. As soon as the bike started to pick up speed, so did Philip's heart. He let his hands grip Lukas's shirt as he pulled his body closer to Lukas.  
They rode around like that for a while and Philip slowly got used to being on the back of the bike. Eventually his grip on Lukas's shirt loosened and he pointed out his favourite pizza place when they rode past it. Lukas stopped the bike and pulled into a parking space nearby. "You hungry?"  
Philip nodded quickly, pulling off the helmet and climbing off the bike. Lukas turned off the bike and climbed off too, before taking Philip's hand and pulling him towards the pizza place. It was a simple action, taking Philip's hand, and there was probably nothing to it. That didn't matter though, it still made Philip smile when he looked down and saw their fingers laced together. But it was a bittersweet feeling. It was nice and it made Philip feel warm inside, but at the same time it reminded him that he could never have this kind of relationship, at least not if it was romantic, maybe he could have a friendship like this. Who would want him? He was practically a prostitute, and even if he weren't he still had his shitty life and his junkie mother standing in the way of him being able to live a happy normal life like the one he assumed Lukas had.  
Philip is pulled out of his thoughts by Lukas nudging his shoulder and asking him what kind of pizza he wanted. He asked for a veggie pizza and went to find a place to sit. He sat in a little corner booth in the back of the restaurant that was really only big enough for two people. Lukas eventually joined him, their shoulders brushing as he slid into the booth next to Philip. The simple brush of skin sent shivers down Philip's spine.  
"So, I've already shared more than I do with most people. It's your turn to tell me something about you." Lukas nodded, and turned slightly in the booth so he was facing Philip. "There's not a lot to tell really. I live in Tivoli, which is a tiny ass town in the middle of nowhere, like two hours from the city. My mom died when I was six. My dad drinks too much and gets angry a lot. I guess I'm kind of popular, but I don't really like most of my friends. There's one, Rose, she's cool. We tried dating for a while but recently I've been thinking I might be gay, for a lot of reasons, so we broke up. And I compete in motocross. That's pretty much it. Also you didn't really tell me anything, I figured most of it out on my own." Philip knew Lukas was right, he hasn't really said anything yet, apart from mentioning his 'work' and his mom's boyfriend. That meant it was his turn to share and he groaned inwardly, but started talking anyway. "I was born and raised in Queens. My mother has been a drug addict for as long as I can remember, the longest she was ever clean was six months. I have no idea who my dad is or where he is. My mom never talks about him and there aren't any photos. My mom also has a constant string of boyfriends, each one worse than the last. Some of them just use her for her drug connections and sex, but she doesn't seem to care. Some of them are worse, abusive to both of us, but those ones usually leave pretty quickly. I have a total of two friends and I've never been in a real relationship. Oh, and I love photography, but I've never been able to afford a camera so I just use my phone."  
The entire time he talked Philip kept his eyes trained on the table in front of him, not wanting to see the look on Lukas's face as he realized just how fucked Philip's life really was. But apparently he was wrong about how he thought Lukas would react, because the next thing he knew Lukas was moving closer to him and taking Philip's hands in his. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." Philip just shrugged, he never really let himself feel bad for what happened in his life because it just ended up making it more difficult for him to do the things he needs to to get by. He felt Lukas's knuckles brush under his chin, nudging his head up so he's forced to look at Lukas. "I mean it. You deserve better than that."  
Philip felt himself blush involuntarily. "You've been so nice to me all night. I mean that money you gave me is going to keep my mother and I off the streets for another month and the fridge stocked for at least a week. I don't know how to thank you." Lukas chuckled and shook his head, "You don't need to thank me. You need the money and I don't. I would have just ended up spending it a new video game or something lame for my bike if I hadn't given it to you, so don't worry."  
"Still, it feels weird taking so much money without giving anything in return. Are you sure you don't at least want me to blow you or something?" Lukas shook his head again. "No, I don't want you to have to do anything like that tonight. You shouldn't feel like you have to do something like that just because I helped you out and gave you some money."  
Philip bit his lip, still feeling slightly uneasy about the situation. But he had to admit that it was nice just hanging out like a normal person would on a Friday night. He looked down and Lukas's hand, which was still resting on top of his own, and then back up at Lukas's face. The expression on Lukas's face was caring and kind and it was something Philip hadn't seen in a long time, not since the last time his mother was sober for more than a couple of hours. It made Phillip's chest ache. "Can I at least kiss you then? I've kind of wanted to since you walked up to me in the club."  
Philip felt his cheeks go hot and he silently cursed himself for being so nervous. He didn't understand why this one boy he barely knew was having such an effect on him, but he was. Lukas paused for a minute, his eyes roaming over Philip's face like he was looking for something. After far too long he finally replied, "I wanted to kiss you the moment I saw you dancing. You looked incredible with all that glitter in your hair." Most of the glitter had come out when Philip shook out his hair after taking off the helmet, but there was still some left and, under the lights in the pizza shop, it looked like his hair was sparkling.  
Philip blushed more at Lukas's confession and took that as an answer to his question. He leaned in slightly, leaving room for Lukas to pull away if he didn't want it. But he didn't, instead Lukas leaned in the rest of the way and pressed their lips together. Philip let his eyes fall closed as he lost himself in the feeling of Lukas's lips moving in sync with his own.  
He had only been kissed once before, it was some asshole in the club who wouldn't listen when Philip told him he doesn't kiss the men he blows. That kiss hadn't felt anything like this one. Kissing Lukas made him feel free, the warmth spreading through his chest like a wildfire. He felt Lukas's hands move. One of them came up to cup his cheek and the other rested on his hip, his fingertips brushing against the exposed skin from where his too small shirt had come up. Philip wrapped his arms around Lukas's neck and tangled his fingers in the boy's bleach blonde hair.  
Eventually they were interrupted by an awkward hello by the waiter bringing them their food. They pulled apart, blushing, and thanked the man before he walked away.  
They stayed there in that pizza shop for a few hours, eating and talking and laughing and even kissing some more.  
At the end of the night Lukas dropped Philip off outside his house with a promise that they would do this again. They exchanged numbers and one last kiss before Lukas rode off, leaving Philip behind with a grin on his face and a warmth in his chest that wouldn't leave him for days.


End file.
